The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for charging and sealing a charging port of a chamber, particularly of a cooling chamber for a dry coke cooling operation.
In presently known arrangements, a simple closing cover is positioned over the charging port of a cooling chamber during operation of the chamber. Such closing cover must be removed from the charging port when a new charge of material, for example coke, is to be introduced into the chamber. After the chamber has been charged, the closing cover is again positioned to close and seal the charging port.
However, this known arrangement presents several inherent disadvantages.
Particularly, during removal of the closing cover, the interior of the chamber is then open to the surrounding environment. In the event that there is any excess pressure in the chamber, dust and gas are readily discharged into the surrounding environment. Such phenomenon is disadvantageous for obvious safety and pollution reasons.
Furthermore, during normal operation of the chamber, for example of a dry coke cooling chamber, it is difficult to ensure sufficient sealing of the known closing cover with the charging port of the chamber. This results in the frequent discharge of gas from the chamber to the surrounding environment, even when the closing cover is in a closed position.